


Unintended Consequences: A Tale of Quarantine

by CrystalOfTheIceWings, RosesAndThorns (CrystalOfTheIceWings)



Series: Hello From Quarantine [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coronavirus, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, One Shot, Quarantine, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, That's All I Can Think Of, also I actually live in Washington state, idk - Freeform, implied going insane?, it's - Freeform, my frustrations, oh and, quarantine's driving me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOfTheIceWings/pseuds/CrystalOfTheIceWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOfTheIceWings/pseuds/RosesAndThorns
Summary: An absurdly short story about Christine and Meg texting each other.Hope you enjoy, but it's okay if you don't.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Meg Giry, Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Series: Hello From Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675573
Kudos: 7





	Unintended Consequences: A Tale of Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Should have written and published this earlier, but I didn't, so... AAAAAAHHH
> 
> I hope the pandemic will be over soon, though. Doesn't everyone?

_ Ping! _

Christine sighed and paused the Netflix TV show she was watching, turning to pick up her phone from the table. 

_ Ping! Ping! _

She turned on her phone. Her friend Meghan was texting her. Christine swiped her screen, reading Meg’s messages. 

_ You there Christine? Miss you _

_ U there? _

_ Can I tell you something? _

Christine sent out a quick text. 

_ I’m here _

_ What is it? _

A pause as Meg sent out her text. 

_ I think I’m going crazy from quarantine _

Christine paused, inhaling sharply. Meg, her best friend, was a hyperactive ball of energy–at least before the quarantine. Now, stuck in her apartment building up north in Bellingham, she was atrophying, unable to unleash her pent-up vigor, which was eating her up from the inside. 

Perhaps the situation was slightly better from Christine, who was used to being a lone wolf. Her mother had died too early for Christine to remember her, and her father had passed away when Christine was sixteen. Christine was used to toughing it out alone now, living in her small Seattle apartment room with her late father’s funds. She had gotten into the University of Washington, knowing it would have made her father proud. 

Christine and Meg had met at the University of Washington, and had become best friends since, sharing homework notes and studying together at the university library. 

Until the pandemic came, and the quarantine that followed. 

Christine sent a text: 

_ me too Meg _

_ the quarantine will be over soon I hope then we can see each other for real _

Meg’s reply: 

_ ikr _

_ I hate quarantine _

_ And I hate having to take online classes _

_ lol I’m ranting am I? _

Christine sent a flurry of texts:

_ yeah _

_ I guess _

_ don’t worry tho _

_ I’ll see you again _

_ love you _

Meg responded with a heart emoji and corresponding  _ luv you too. _ Christine sighed and set her phone down. 

Perhaps the quarantine was affecting everyone for the worse, and the horrible pandemic was going to change the world in a negative way. And yet… Christine knew that she and Meg were able to tough it out together. Someday, the quarantine was going to end. It had to–the pandemic couldn’t last forever. And when it did, Christine and Meg were going to see each other for the first time in a too-long time. 

And one more thing–

Struck by a quick thought, Christine snatched up her phone and sent a final text: 

_ don’t forget to wash ur hands _

A minute later, Meg replied: 

_ lol I will. :) _

**Author's Note:**

> I know you don't need reminding, but... please please PLEASE wash your hands with soap for twenty seconds. 
> 
> Anyways, signing off. (You know, I think I really am losing my sanity... hopefully that's not the case.)


End file.
